


Rules of Fighting A Horrible Goose

by StormySocks



Series: Birthday Bash 2020 Macaroni Masterpieces [9]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Untitled Goose Game (Video Game)
Genre: Art, fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:29:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22221082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StormySocks/pseuds/StormySocks
Summary: Rule #1: Don't.(Steve has always been bad at following rules.)
Series: Birthday Bash 2020 Macaroni Masterpieces [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1600633
Comments: 6
Kudos: 23
Collections: Exchanges After Dark Birthday Bash 2020





	Rules of Fighting A Horrible Goose

**Author's Note:**

  * For [notthedevil](https://archiveofourown.org/users/notthedevil/gifts).




End file.
